funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Orb Defence
2 Hidden Achievements I just looked for Hidden Achievements, there are two. --BeyPokéDig 13:49, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :Do you mean in addition to the secret achievements that Jagex have (un)helpfully called hidden? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 14:08, 27 August 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, 3 secret achievements and 2 hidden. --BeyPokéDig 14:27, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :::Ok, gotcha. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 14:49, 27 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Both hidden achievements are members-only. (Lexicominos hidden has question mark, so it is possible to see if Hidden is members-only or not) Norbo is members-only too. I wonder what Norbo migth be, being members-only but positioned before Swarmo... --BeyPokéDig 18:04, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Player Kitty 200550 got one of Hidden achievements, but didn't tell how to get it yet. He/she also has 10 other achievements, so someone who can get better pictures than me can add their images. --BeyPokéDig 18:04, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Question but... how does one look if there are hidden (secret) achievements? =/ :Secret are visible from achievement list, but don't have visible requirements and rewards. Hidden: Forum:URL Manipulation? --BeyPokéDig 15:48, 27 August 2008 (UTC) I have got a hidden/achievement, called playing with fire, and requires completing wave 99 without making any ice turrets/guns. It's rewards is 1000 orb points and 10 orb coins. I got it via using big shots, fast blasters and beam blasters all fully upgraded by wave 99, to ensure success against the awesomo. I am Kitty 200550 from funorb, and unfortunately, i don't know how to upload stuff onto wikias......nor how to actually sign stuff yet >_> --Kitty_200550 19:39 27 August 2008 :Thanks for posting it and congratulations to that achievement :) My guess is that other achievement requires completing wave 99 without making any Chains (they don't have achievement) or without making any Beams (they are higher lvl than ice, and you got achievement number 17, not 18.) --BeyPokéDig 18:57, 27 August 2008 (UTC) ::Oops, Chains have achievement >.< i guess it must be "No Beams" then --BeyPokéDig 18:59, 27 August 2008 (UTC) I'm going to try that out right now, no beams at all. Hopefully it'll be either that, or big shots.......Edit: It didn't go well.....hopefully somebody else can get the ice hidden achievement as well(i actually found the ice one by accident, well, it's a 1k orb point bonus <_>)--Kitty_200550 19:21 27 August 2008 (UTC) I have only just added the other Hidden Achievement, Orb Evasion, to the list. Found it pretty soon, but didn't tell it, because I was still playing. ArnoudX I've added the playing with fire achievement logo now.....and it says when editing, about Irono and Awesomo about that it might be about having 3/5 orbs by the end of wave 99 in first fight....unfortunately, i had 3 orbs by the end of wave 99 in first fight, and i think one of them is get to the end of wave 99 in Pincer/Breakout, and the other one getting to the end of wave 99 in dominion......i managed to get to wave 55 in pincer, but completing the entire game of that may be hard work......and i don't know anybody that achieved 1m+ in pincer or breakout yet, so i can safely say we won't be knowing if the get to wave 99 in dominion one won't be found out....but if the pincer or breakout one matches what i say, we could see that wave 99 in dominion could be a 1k orb point achievement.....just guesses though --Kitty_200550 That actually sounds far more obvious than the other ideas I've heard. It would be ridiculous to reach level 99 in those game modes, yet getting no achievements whatsoever for it. ~ ArnoudX I've defeated the first boss but I didn't get the Boss Splobrer achievement.. What exactly is meant by defeating a boss?? Defeating it b4 it destroys an orb???? If so how do u defeat the first boss? --Rs simeon 05:54, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :If boss (maybe except Awesomeo) destroys your orb, he dissapears and can't be killed. You must kill him before he kills you! --BeyPokéDig 10:21, 28 August 2008 (UTC) ::How thats kinna hard.....--Rs simeon 10:36, 28 August 2008 (UTC) how do u kill the first one... i put the best towers (with best upgrades) i cud at that time like almost everywhere and it still got away.... Mod Star has: First Fight 5/5 orbs left Pincer 2/2 orbs left Breakout 2/2 orbs left Dominion 5/5 orbs left I guess Irono really is "Get past wave 99 in Pincer or Breakout", maybe "Get past wave 99 in Pincer or Breakout with both orbs left". Awesomo could be "Get past wave 99 in Dominion" or "Get past wave 99 in Dominion with 3 orbs left" or "Get past wave 99 in Dominion with all orbs left" --BeyPokéDig 12:57, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Have changed the last one to "Pass wave 99 in Pincer". Friend got the achievement. Norbs In the thread cited as source, there is no mention by a J-mod of them actually using the name because the players made it. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 10:06, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :I removed the stuff about RuneScape, GP and coins. The two are interchangeable in RPG's and have been since before I was born. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 10:07, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Walkthrough If someone could post a successful way to actually complete this game, that'd be cool. It's so vastly inferior to the other Tower Defence games I play, I can't be bothered trying to play it properly myself. o.O JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 10:09, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :Attempt spamming the Fast Blast, Chain and Ice Tower?Zaptowin9999 11:27, 29 August 2008 (UTC) ::I thought it was a lousy game too, but I decided to give it another try and...let's just say you're missing out. On the other hand, I feel that guide-related stuff for this game shouldn't be step-by-step like the other guides we have, as it may not always be effective (unless the norbs take the same route everytime, in which case it's okay). 19118219 Talk 15:17, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :::I'm pretty sure they do take the same route every time. And I can think of three TD games that are better off the top of my head. I'll list the reasons if I must. Vimescarrot, unsigned (not on my own computer). 17:28, 29 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Ok then, maybe we could do something like what Zezima did in this thread. Oh, I didn't say the game was better than other TDs, I just said it was good. (I think we should both stop talking now lol) 19118219 Talk 02:21, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Norb Strength I think the collum for "Norb Health" might be kind of silly. It's pretty obvious that, as you get to higher waves, they're health increases. However, if someone could find out the health of the first 8 or 12, we might be able to find a formula for the health on each wave. I'm starting a list here: Normos Wave 1: (3 Strength, 20 Norbs) Wave 2: (8 Strength, 40 Norbs) Wave 4: 6: 8: 10: 11: Swarmo Wave 3: (5 Strength, 120 Norbs) Edit: After this point, it get's too hard to measure exactly what the strengths are... Perhaps taking a video of the screen? Anyway, we know that the strength varies, I think that for this reason the column (not for the boss waves) should be removed. Anyway, for now, I don't think we should have this collum on enemy detail. Anyone agree? Timeroot 05:47, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :Ok, I just checked: the Norb strength does increase. The waves for Noobo are: Wave 1, 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 11(Boss), 12... Don't know. 19118219 Talk 04:04, 2 September 2008 (UTC) ::it should go, after all, it is mostly empty. (good cause why).--[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 00:43, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :::I'm sure that norb strenght depends on number of orbs left - Awesomeo has different amount of health when you get to him with 5 orbs than with 4.--BeyPokéDig 20:14, 16 December 2008 (UTC) More points? It seems to me that when i press space many times at once (So there are more waves that come at once), i get less points then pressing space right after a wave has been completed? Is this true? + Do you get more points if you have more orbs? + Do you get more points for using lower-level turrets? Sorry for so many questions, but i am a bit confused :) What would be the best method for getting the most points? (don't think of the difficulty/impossibility of it) Thanks for your time! (Ad Fundum 14:05, 11 September 2008 (UTC)) :You get energy for four things: :*Killing norbs. You don't get much from this :*The input from the orbs. The more orbs, the more you get. :*Hitting space. I think you get a little from this :*Killing the boss. This is where your hitting space really comes in. : :So the points are delayed. : :And no, your turret choice does not increase energy (It might not decrease energy as much though.)PeaceBear0 02:14, 7 November 2008 (UTC) ::Killing the boss. This is where your hitting space really comes in. -- what do you mean with this? Do i have to hit space before or after the boss? 10:57, 18 December 2008 (UTC)